Juste une nuit
by Mynock
Summary: Que se passe t'il dans la tête de Santana pour qu'elle accepte de coucher avec Quinn lors du mariage raté de Will ? Ceci est ma première fiction. Chapitre 2 : Le réveil après cette nuit de folie. Chapitre 3 : La nuit de folie. Quinntana. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :D Fiction complète
1. Chapter 1 : Comment c'est arrivé

Je me souviens la façon dont cette soirée avait commencé. J'étais seule. Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Déprimée serait le meilleur mot, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'avouer. Bon d'accord. De toutes façons, je peux bien me l'avouer. C'est pas comme si les gens pouvaient lire dans mes pensées. Enfin, peut être que Quatre-Roues le peut, je l'ai toujours trouvé louche. Mais présentement, il n'est pas là.

Je sens qu'un corps bouge doucement contre le mien, et une main vient m'enlacer la taille. Je lance un regard tendre sur la propriétaire de la main. Attends quoi ?! Tendre n'est pas le mot. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je retire le tendre. C'était plutôt un regard amical. Voilà. Amical. Pas plus, pas moins. Non mais. La blonde à mes côtés lâche un soupir de satisfaction dans son sommeil. Elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Et merde, ça recommence. Bon, concentrons nous.

J'étais déprimée donc. Je voyais Bouche-De-Mérou danser collé-serré avec MA copine. Enfin mon ex-copine. Mais quand même, elle était un peu à moi. Bon plus du tout depuis que j'avais fait l'erreur de la larguer. Et que j'avais échoué à la reconquérir. En fait, je commence à me trouver vraiment nulle. Et je vais recommencer à déprimer. Et je ne peux même pas me lever pour courir jusqu'au bar, puisque premièrement, je suis nue, et deuxièmement si je réveille ma voisine, on va devoir avoir une conversation pour laquelle je ne suis pas prête. Comment on a pu en arriver là.  
Brittany et Sam dansent, ils semblent s'aimer. Et elle à l'air bien plus heureuse sans moi. Au fond, peut être que c'est le destin. A force d'avoir traiter les autres comme de la merde, je suis sans doutes condamnée à finir seule. Avec un chat, ou peut être deux. Et encore, eux aussi risquent de m'abandonner.

- **Santana, tu vas bien ?**

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Quinn. Mon ex meilleure amie. Pas qu'on soit fâchées, mais la distance a essoufflé notre amitié. Au lycée, nous étions intouchables. Nous étions les reines. Personne n'osait s'en prendre à nous. Et aujourd'hui, où en sommes nous ? Seules.

- **Ouais. Je m'emmerde juste.**

Elle doit percevoir le trouble dans ma voix, elle tourne la tête vers Sam et Britt' et un sourire triste se dessine sur son visage. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus. Elle prend ma main et m'entraîne au bar. Je crois que Quinn Fabray est la personne qui me connaît le mieux sur Terre. Elle sait toujours ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux. Elle me manque vraiment. Peut-être qu'on pourra se voir plus souvent maintenant que je suis à New York. Après tout, New Heaven n'est pas bien loin. Enfin, si elle accepte de me revoir. J'en doute fortement à présent.

- **Tu te souviens du lycée ? On avait tout. Et maintenant, nous voilà, condamnées à se soûler à un mariage pour oublier nos vies pitoyables.**

Elle me regarde en souriant.

**- Je ne suis pas d'accord S. Tu es à New York pour vivre ton rêve. Je me débrouille pas mal à Yale. Et, je peux te dire que depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai vu au moins trois types te reluquer. Et une fille.**

- **Ah oui, vraiment ? Et qui ça ? Parce que je doute que le look "La femme de ma vie ne veut plus de moi" attire les gens.**

- **Et bien, il y a le blond là-bas, et les deux bruns près de la porte.**

- **Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas. On ne joue pas dans la même équipe. Qui est la demoiselle qui m'a regardée ?**

- **Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Je croyais que tu étais en mode "La femme de ma vie blablabla" ?**

- **Tu connais le sexe post rupture ? Pour aider à oublier tout ça. Et, je te l'ai dis. Je m'emmerde fortement à ce mariage qui n'en est même pas un vu que la mariée s'est tirée.**

- **Moi.**

- **Quoi toi ?**

- **C'est moi qui te mate plus ou moins depuis dix minutes.**

- **Pardon ? A quoi tu joues Fabray ?**

- **Et bien.. Je suis à l'université et j'ai envie de faire de nouvelles expériences. J'ai un peu bu. Et cette robe te va outrageusement bien. Je veux dire, ça devrait être illégal de porter ce genre de trucs.**

Elle s'approche de moi en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je sens une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Elle est vraiment belle. Je veux dire, même un aveugle le verrait. Et puis, c'est Quinn Fabray. La fille la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontré. Et la pire des garces. Et elle a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Et ce corps. Je crois que je bave. Elle se rapproche dangereusement, et je sais que je n'ai que quelques secondes pour me décider. Finalement, je craque. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je l'embrasse.

Elle remue contre moi. Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je pourrai faire semblant de me rendormir. Ou juste affronter la situation. Peut être qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas. Que je ne la dégouterai pas. Je veux dire, cette nuit était fantastique. Mais je reste une femme. Et elle reste Quinn, élevée dans une famille catholique et conservatrice. J'ai déjà de la chance si elle ne va pas chercher de l'eau bénite pour me la jeter à la tronche.  
Elle ouvre les yeux. Ils sont d'un vert magnifique. J'aimerai plonger mon regard dedans et m'y perdre. Des heures entières. Putain. Santana arrête. Tu aimes Brittany. Tu ne peux pas craquer sur Q juste à cause d'une nuit passée ensemble. Non, non et non.  
Elle me regarde. Je devrais peut être faire un truc là.

- **Euh.. Salut ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : J'ai envie de plus

**- Euh...Salut ?**

Bon, c'est sûr qu'on a déjà trouvé mieux comme phrase. Mais en même temps, qu'est ce que je devais lui dire ?"Coucou Q, merci pour cette folle de nuit de débauche, maintenant, tu prends tes fringues, tu te tires et tu me laisses finir ma nuit". Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui dire ça.  
Elle me regarde bizarrement. Et merde. Elle va se rendre compte de ce que l'on a fait. Et elle va me haïr. Me reprocher de l'avoir entraîner du côté obscur de la force. Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà préparé un petit discours où il est question de mon âme brulant en enfer.

**- Bien dormi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je rêve ou elle vient de me parler. Et gentiment. Avec cette voix rauque qu'elle a au réveil et qui est vraiment sexy. Putain Lopez ! Arrête ça. T'es déjà suffisamment dans la merde comme ça.

**- Hum, oui. Enfin pour le peu que j'ai dormi.**

Ok. Donc clairement j'ai décidé de m'enfoncer toute seule. Quinn me regarde en souriant pourtant. Sa main enlace toujours ma taille. Elle caresse ma hanche du bout des doigts. C'est vachement agréable. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle doit avoir une sacrée gueule de bois.

**- Je suis dans le même cas. C'était sympa.**

Je rêve où non seulement elle a aimé coucher avec moi mais en plus elle me fait un grand sourire. Je ne comprends plus rien.

**- Tu ressembles à un chaton apeuré. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe San' ?**

C'est le moment je crois. C'est dommage. Je commence à aimer son corps contre le mien et cette sensation de bien être qui s'empare de moi. Son parfum envahit mes narines. C'est une odeur agréable, légère. Et peu à peu je prends conscience. De ses cheveux blonds qui chatouillent mon épaule. De sa peau douce contre la mienne. De ses doigts qui tapotent ma hanche, impatients d'avoir ma réponse.  
Et de ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je l'embrasse. Doucement. Pour ne pas lui faire peur. Pour ne pas avoir peur.  
J'aime bien ses lèvres. Elles sont tendres. Elles se moulent parfaitement contre les miennes. Et j'aime cette sensation. Cette boule qui apparaît dans mon ventre. Me fait tourner la tête.  
Je romps le baiser, avant d'aller trop loin.

**- Santana, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?**

Et à ce moment là, je sais que je dois être honnête avec elle. Je sais que je lui dois ça. Que je nous dois ça. Je colle mon front au sien, et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Et je lui avoue.

**- Je crois que cette nuit a été une révélation pour moi. Parce que là, tout de suite, j'en ai rien à foutre des autres. Je sais juste que je suis avec toi, dans ce lit, et que je suis bien. Et je sais pas ce que je veux, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'ai besoin de toi Q. Besoin qu'on retrouve ce qu'on avait avant, le côté "On se baffe tout les deux jours" en moins. J'en ai marre de cette pseudo amitié où on passe plus de temps dans les faux semblants qu'autre chose. Où on se fait des coups de pute pour se réconcilier ensuite. J'ai besoin de nouer quelque chose de plus sain avec toi. Et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai qu'on se revoit. Je veux dire, maintenant on est presque voisines. Quelques heures de train, ce n'est rien. Et..**

Je ne peux rien dire de plus, les lèvres de Quinn ont attrapé les miennes. Et pas pour un baiser chaste. Non. C'est quelque chose de passionné. De fougueux. Mais je sens son corps tendu contre le mien. Comme si elle avait peur. Je la serre dans mes bras. Comme pour lui montrer que je ne la laisserai plus partir. Je mords sa lèvre inférieur. Elle lâche un gémissement et j'en profite pour glisser ma langue entre ses dents. Elle se détend. Et tout devient magique. Un feu d'artifice dans ma tête. Cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans elle. Le baiser se termine, putain d'oxygène nécessaire pour vivre.

**- Je crois que j'ai envie de plus d'une amitié. Je crois que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Genre une sorte de couple. Et je comprendrai que tu me repousses. Je veux dire, il y a Britt.**

**- Au diable Brittany.**

Elle me sourit. Et notre baiser recommence. Sauf que cette fois, on ne s'arrête pas à un simple baiser. Notre nuit recommence. En mieux. Parce que cette fois, je fais l'amour à ma petite amie.


	3. Chapter 3 : La nuit

**Bonjour !**

**Je poste un nouveau chapitre en Rating M puisqu'il s'agit des détails de leur nuit. C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de lemons entre deux femmes. J'ai lu plusieurs autres fictions Rating M pour m'inspirer, j'espère que cette scène ne vous décevra pas.  
Si ce chapitre existe c'est grâce à vos reviews. En effet, pour l'instant je n'en ai que 5, mais 5 positifs qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont encouragée à continuer.**

**A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ce chapitre sera le dernier. Vu que le but de cette histoire de base est de raconter comment Quinn et Santana ont pu coucher ensemble. Finalement, j'ai réalisé une suite. Et maintenant la suite de la suite. Je compte mettre en place une autre histoire Quinntana d'ici peu. Je cherche juste une idée de scénario originale.**

**/!\ Attention, pour ce chapitre, tout se passe du point de vue de Quinn /!\**

**Merci à Cassoulagleek, qffan, caipirnha9, oxy13 et Manon pour les reviews ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de « Juste une nuit ».**

* * *

* **Flash Back Chapitre 1** *

Elle s'approche de moi en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je sens une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Elle est vraiment belle. Je veux dire, même un aveugle le verrait. Et puis, c'est Quinn Fabray. La fille la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontré. Et la pire des garces. Et elle a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Et ce corps. Je crois que je bave. Elle se rapproche dangereusement, et je sais que je n'ai que quelques secondes pour me décider. Finalement, je craque. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je l'embrasse.

* **Fin du Flash Back** *

* **Point de Vue de Quinn** *

Je n'y crois pas. Elle m'embrasse. Santana Lopez m'embrasse. J'hésite un peu avant de lui rendre son baiser. La tête me tourne. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'alcool. J'avais promis de ne plus boire. En même temps, lors d'une de mes dernières expériences avec du vin, j'ai accepté de coucher avec Puck et il m'a mis enceinte. Au moins, avec S je ne risque rien. Je souris à cette idée.

Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne vers sa chambre. Je la suis sans hésiter. Je sens que cette nuit va être magique. Arrivées devant sa porte, elle hésite. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je sais qu'elle pense à Brittany sur la piste de danse. Même si elles ne sont plus ensemble, ses sentiments sont toujours aussi forts. Et coucher avec moi reviendrait à la tromper.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion. Je la plaque dos à la porte et j'enfouis mes lèvres dans son cou. Je disperse des baisers rapides le long de sa clavicule, et alors qu'elle pose ses mains contre mon ventre dans le but évident de me repousser, je la mords dans le creux du cou.  
Je l'entends lâcher un gémissement tandis que ses mains remontent dans mes cheveux.  
Elle m'attrape la tête, et me force à la regarder dans les yeux. Je fais une moue contrariée, je m'amusais bien. Elle a un petit sourire en coin, son regard est emplit de luxure. J'ai gagné cette manche.

Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre. J'ai à peine le temps d'en franchir le seuil que les rôles sont inversés. Je me retrouve coincée entre un mur et ma partenaire.

Elle passe son index sur la trace de dents que je lui ai offerte. Et son sourire devient sadique. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je la connais. Je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal. Au contraire.

Cependant, elle semble oublier quelque chose. Je suis Quinn Fabray, et je ne me rends pas aussi facilement. Je me débats pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais nous sommes toutes deux aussi têtues.  
Je sens ses lèvres s'écraser contre les miennes, elle m'embrasse avec passion. Je soupire d'aise. Ses mains agrippent mes fesses, et elle m'emmène vers le lit, sans rompre le baiser.  
Je la repousse afin que nous tombions sur le matelas, moi au dessus d'elle. Ma langue force le barrage de ses dents et vient entamer une danse sensuelle avec la sienne. Mes mains dérivent le long de ses hanches. J'en veux plus.

Nous stoppons notre étreinte, haletantes. Je lui souris timidement. C'était genre le meilleur baiser de ma vie, mais ne comptez pas sûr moi pour lui dire. Elle me rend mon sourire, et ses lèvres happent les miennes, doucement. Sa main droit caresse doucement ma joue, tandis que sa main gauche vient ouvrir la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je me retrouve assez rapidement en sous-vêtements devant elle. Mon corps se raidit inconsciemment. Depuis la partie de jambes en l'air qui a entraîné la naissance de ma fille, je n'ai plus été intime avec quelqu'un. Elle doit le sentir, parce que ses gestes se font plus tendres. Elle me prend dans ses bras, me laissant ainsi l'opportunité de choisir la suite. Je peux lui rendre son câlin, et nous en resterons là, nous endormant l'une contre l'autre, comme deux amies. Ou je peux profiter de la situation, et il n'y aura sans doutes pas de retour en arrière.

Je respire doucement son odeur. Elle m'apaise. Je suis en confiance avec elle. Je la connais par cœur, nous avons tout vécu ensemble. Elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, et mon rythme cardiaque accélère. Je sais ce que je veux. Je la veux elle. Je lui retire lentement sa robe. Et je l'embrasse à nouveau.  
Le baiser s'intensifie. Nous savons où nous allons. Je lui retire son soutien gorge afin de pouvoir plonger ma langue entre ses seins. Elle gémit quand je mordille un de ses tétons. Je sens une bouffée de chaleur s'installer dans mon bas ventre. Mes mains se font aventureuses, je caresse nonchalamment le tissu de sa culotte. Et tout s'inverse.

Je me retrouve au dessous sans trop comprendre comment. Son regard est emplit de désir. Et je comprends qu'elle n'a fait que semblant de me laisser le contrôle. Que là, de suite, c'est elle qui va s'occuper de moi. Elle me bloque les poignets au dessus de la tête, ses lèvres explorent mon corps. Je les sens le long de mon cou, puis au dessus de ma poitrine. Elle n'hésite qu'un instant avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et de profiter de ma poitrine. Au moment où ses lèvres se posent dessus, je ne peux lâcher un râle de plaisir. Elle l'entend et devient encore plus entreprenante. Ses dents, sa langue et ses doigts se relaient pour mon plus grand bonheur. Puis soudain, elle s'arrête. Je la regarde avec incompréhension. Elle me sourit, et reprend son chemin. Ses lèvres repartent à la découverte de mon corps.

Elles se promènent sur mon ventre un moment, laissant au passage un suçon, et continuent leur descente. Elle choisit d'ignorer mon intimité pour l'instant, puisqu'elle se retrouve à embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je comprends son intention et ne peut m'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts ôtent en deux temps trois mouvements ma culotte. Elle me lance un regard et en voyant mon excitation, elle plonge.

Lorsque sa langue se pose sur mon clitoris, j'ai l'impression qu'une décharge électrique parcourt mon corps. Je donne un coup de rein involontaire. La suite n'est plus qu'un souvenir confus.

Sa langue prend possession de mon sexe, et avec lui de mes dernières barrières. Je sens les vagues de plaisir se succéder jusqu'à ce qu'enfin j'atteigne l'orgasme. Son prénom s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je m'écroule dans ses bras, harassée. Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux, son regard emplit de tendresse. Je la rassure sur mon état en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Un cri se fait entendre dans la chambre voisine. Je reconnais distinctement la voix de Brittany.  
Soudain, mon rêve éveillé s'écroule. Je vois Santana s'effondrer, les larmes coulant sur son visage.  
Je la serre contre moi. Pourquoi faut il que Britt' vienne gâcher ce moment, notre moment. Je la berce contre moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, mais je ne vois plus qu'une solution pour la consoler. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je suis là pour elle. Que ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien entre nous, qu'elle est, et sera toujours MA Santana. Ma meilleure amie.

Seulement elle ne doit pas comprendre mon intention. Parce qu'elle intensifie le baiser. Je la repousse pour m'expliquer, qu'elle ne se méprenne pas sur moi. Mais ce que je vois dans ses yeux me dissuade. A cet instant elle redevient la fille froide que j'ai connu. Elle ne supporte pas de montrer ses faiblesses aux autres. Surtout à moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire comprendre que je ne me servirai pas de ce soir contre elle, que ses lèvres sont de nouveaux scellées aux miennes.

Le sexe comme arme de défense. Un classique Lopez. Sauf que c'est à mon tour de m'amuser. Et que j'espère qu'à travers mes caresses elle ressente mon « amour » pour elle. Non pas que je sois amoureuse. Mais je tiens à elle, ça c'est sûr.

Je me mets à califourchon sur elle. Je retourne m'amuser avec sa poitrine, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'y goûter suffisamment précédemment. Pendant que ma bouche honore son sein droit, mes mains lui retirent sa petite culotte. Je caresse son sexe du bout des doigts, nous gémissons ensemble. Elle parce qu'elle semble apprécier mon petit jeu, moi parce que je me rends compte qu'elle est pas mal humide. Et ça me plaît. Je me sens cependant un peu maladroite. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille. Elle si. Je glisse timidement un doigt en elle, et le cri de plaisir dont elle me gratifie m'encourage à continuer. Je fais quelques va et viens, surveillant ses réactions.  
D'un regard, elle m'en demande plus. Et je lui donne. Je glisse un deuxième doigt en elle, tout en accélérant le rythme de mes caresses. Je lui mordille le cou en même temps. Je sens son souffle qui s'accélère. J'ajoute un ultime doigt. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il ne faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour qu'elle jouisse, lâchant mon prénom dans un cri.

Pas celui du Brittany. Le mien. Quinn.

Sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Les larmes ne coulent plus. Nous restons dans cette étreinte un instant avant de nous endormir.  
Demain, nous devrons parler. Parce que nous avons un énorme problème. Cette nuit a été une révélation. Je veux plus de Santana Lopez. Et pas que sexuellement. Je crois que je ressens un truc autre qu'une amitié pour elle.

Mais elle a Brittany.

Dieu que la vie est compliquée.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Merci à tous pour avoir suivi cette histoire !Comme je l'ai indiqué c'est la première fois que j'écris un femslash donc si jamais j'ai fais de la merde n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est faite avec respect !  
**


End file.
